


Mithril Arrows

by jynx



Series: When Worlds Collide [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no eternal happily ever after like the fairy tales say, but there are happy endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day At The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of little ideas for Glass Arrows as a whole. The universe isn't going to be over and done with when the main story is, so this is going to be my dumping ground for all the little things I still want to write.
> 
> This first one is pure, teeth-rotting fluff. Because the verse needs it. :) And I promised.

“This is nice,” Kili murmured sleepily from his spot in Fili’s arms. “Should do this more often.”

Fili smiled and nuzzled Kili’s long, loose hair. “It is nice, isn’t it?”

Kili made himself even more comfortable, eyes barely open as they watched the sun set over the ocean. Fili had woken him early and packed him into the car for errands that had seemed pointless to Kili at the time but made sense now. There’d been a stop at Bilbo’s Bag End for this and that and then one at the forge to grab something Fili had forgotten the day before. Kili had dozed off on the way back from there, lulled by the warmth of the sun in the car and Fili humming along to the radio. When he’d woken they were at a beach and Fili was shaking him awake.

Fili, apparently, had decided that it was going to be a beach day. He’d had a bag packed and stashed in the back that Kili had never noticed and enough snacks to make sure they didn’t have to leave the beach unless they wanted. There was a frisbee and Kili’s latest horror novel and that fancy little bluetooth speaker that Dwalin had pawned off on them last year. Fili had just smiled at him and Kili rolled his eyes, pulling Fili in for a kiss.

“You think you’re so clever, don’t you?” Kili had said.

“I am clever,” Fili had replied. “Now, c’mon. You don’t want to waste the sun now, do you?”

They had ducked into one of the public bathrooms and changed into swim trunks and picked a good corner of sand to set up. Fili had brought one of their unfitted sheets and spread it out on the sand so they had somewhere safe to drip and stretch out. They had talked about inane things, rubbing suntan lotion on each other, and watching the little kids run shrieking as they chased each other. The water, when they had ventured in, had been about as warm as their freezer, but Fili had dived in while Kili had stood at the shore line with his arms crossed.

“Oh, c’mon, it’s not that bad,” Fili had laughed.

“Like hell,” Kili said. “You’re not getting me in there.”

“Language, Kee,” Fili had grinned. “Impressionable young minds.”

“Does it look like I’m in a classroom right now?” Kili had asked, looking around. “Doesn’t look like it. So, I say again, like fucking hell you’re getting me in there. Didn’t you see the sign by the restrooms? It may be near 80 out but the water is 60. That’s not warm. That’s freezing.”

Fili had laughed and come out of the water, wrapping his cold body around Kili’s warm one. Kili had yelped and smacked him, trying to pull away, only to have Fili prove that no matter what he was still the stronger of the two as he lifted Kili up and walked them further out into the surf before dropping him in. Kili had sputtered, falling on his ass in the wet sand as he was bombarded by the waves while Fili laughed at him. Kili had grabbed a fistful of wet sand and threw it at him, which had somehow evolved into an impromptu wrestling match in the surf.

Fili had won by pinning Kili down and kissing him as a large wave crashed down on them soaking both of them and almost pulling them back out into the water with it. They’d scrambled to their feet, trying to catch their breath, and collapsed in a heap on their stretched out sheet.

“You suck,” Kili had said as he toweled himself off. 

“Not right now but I can later,” Fili had smirked.

Kili had thrown his towel at Fili and sat down to read while Fili laughed at him. Fili had hooked his phone up to the speaker and picked a random station off Songza and started sketching. Whenever Kili tried peaking Fili would smack the tip of his nose with the pencil and ignore his whining. They had gone to one of the restaurants across the street from the beach, grabbing fried food and beer and bringing it back to their sheet as the sun started to set.

Kili had gotten Fili to put the sketchbook away and wormed his way into his brother’s arms, relaxing happily.

“What made you think of this?” Kili asked, closing his eyes and basking in the warm solidness of Fili.

“Milena, actually,” Fili said. “She told me you guys used to go to the beach all the time but stopped after you started college.”

“Oh yeah,” Kili murmured. “Forgot about that. Always had something to do so I never ended up getting down here.”

Fili kissed the top of his head and gave him a light squeeze. "You know, Thorin's got a boat. I bet he could take us out in it sometime."

Kili turned his head and kissed Fili's jaw. "Are you plotting things without my knowledge?"

Fili snickered. "Always. If I didn't you'd just stay in the house sleeping or grading papers or plotting evil things to make your students cry in the fall."

"I have my archery kids," Kili said, shivering as Fili slipped his hands under his shirt and carded his fingers through the hair on Kili's stomach.

"You don't make them cry," Fili pointed out, tilting his head to kiss his way down Kili's throat.

"I let Bard do that," Kili said, reaching back to slide a hand into Fili's hair. He made a content noise as Fili lavished attention on his neck. "And Thranduil."

Fili bit the skin he'd been kissing before licking the mark he'd made in apology at Kili's whine. "Sorry, reflex."

"And this is why you are not allowed to come watch the kids anymore," Kili said. "You'll try and punch Thranduil again."

"Try? I did punch him," Fili said, pulling Kili back against him and nuzzling him possessively.

"Caveman," Kili accused. 

Fili laughed and stood, dragging Kili with him to his feet. He smiled at Kili's protests and flailing. He let go of him only to grab him around the waist and hoist him over his shoulder. "You really shouldn't call people names, Kee. Especially when I can do this."

"Have you told you lately that I love your arms? And your ass? I mean, damn. I've got a great view from here."

Fili started walking back to the car and smacked Kili's ass. "Quiet you. I'm going to drag you back to my cave and ravish you."

"Why take me back home when we've got a backseat?" Kili asked.

Fili had turned, freeing one hand to dig out his keys and open the car, popping the lock on the backseat and tossing Kili in there. "Because the cops keep circling around here and I really don't feel like getting arrested for indecent exposure."

"Balin could get us off," Kili said.

"I'd rather get you off," Fili said, closing the car door and locking Kili in there. 

Kili laughed as he tried to open the door and watched Fili head back to the beach and gather their stuff up. He was looking forward to Fili taking him home and showing him exactly how caveman he could be.


	2. Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving from Glass Arrows to here because this is where it belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The handcuff sex alluded to in chapter 2

NB: I’m kind of making this school up as I go. I know a lot of private schools have some pretty kick ass dining (and I’m kind of smooshing it and a college food court together to be the kind of school I think these guys would be at). So, I figure this is a high school (grades 9-12, ages 13ish to 18ish) with about an average of about 100 kids per grade. So it’s a small school, with kick-ass athletics and really focused academics. These schools exist, I know they do. I’m just kind of shoehorning one into Boston right now.

As for Kili & Bard’s team, I figure it’s co-ed (they probably don’t have enough to go boy & girl yet) and is about four years old (Thorin set it up the moment he hired Kili).

:::

Kili was just as excited to get out of school as his students were for once. Probably more so. He let the kids go at the bell and packed up his bag quickly. Bard popped his head in as Kili was grabbing his keys to lock up his classroom.

"I'm going to assume by the giddy schoolgirl look that practice is gonna just be me today," he said.

"He said he's gonna pick me up," Kili said. He closed the door, double checking to make sure that the lights were off, the door was definitely locked, and that he had his phone and everything else he might need in his messenger bag. "If you didn't mean it when you said you'd cover then tough shit because I've already got plans."

Bard laughed as Kili pushed him out the door of the classroom and locked it behind them. "Nah, you're good," he said. "What does he drive?"

"No idea," Kili said. "I'm kind of hoping it has a back seat right now though."

"How the hell did you manage to keep from popping a boner in front of your class?" Bard asked as they walked toward the front entrance.

"Remember that lady we had in the cafe about two years back? The old one?” Kili asked. Bard nodded, frowning slightly. “Yeah, well, she used to lean over far enough every time she gave me my coffee that I could see down her shirt. No bra. Old lady. Please don’t make me say it.”

Bard choked on his laughter as they pushed the doors open and took in the sunny afternoon. “Wow,” he said. “I heard she quit, though.”

“She pulled that stunt on me while Thorin was behind me,” Kili said. “She quit the next day.”

Bard shook his head. “You have the best luck in the world.”

“I can never unsee that,” Kili protested. “I can’t. I’m traumatized. I might even need counselling.”

“Be sure to bill the school for it,” Bard said. He watched the cars coming into the parking lot for a moment. “Anyone you want me to focus on specifically at practice?”

Kili shook his head. “No, not really. Jesse’s aim is getting better and the others just need to focus on working with the compound bow. I was serious about getting them in the weight rooms, though. You know muscles are needed for those bows and a few of them could use the toning.”

Bard shrugged. “I was going to. Have them drill a little too. You and me, we impress the hell out of the kids when we shoot so it makes them work harder. Katie actually had videos of your competitions on her iPad. You’re a YouTube celeb, Kili.”

Kili winced. “Great. Now I’m going to have to go through everything under my name and make sure it’s nothing I need to try and get taken down.”

“Oh, like that amature porn video?” Bard asked as he pointed to one of the cars. “Is that him?”

Kili felt his stomach drop. “That made it online?”

Bard looked at him, eyes widening. “No way.”

Kili groaned, hand coming up to hide his face.

“No fucking way!” Bard said louder as he started laughing. Several student had turned to stare at them, some of them startled at hearing Bard swear so loudly.

“I hate you,” Kili said as he heard an engine rev. He turned, watching as a sleek red motorcycle turned into the driveway of the school. His mouth went dry as it came to a stop and Fili took off his helmet. “Oh.”

“That’s him?” Bard asked.

Kili slung his bag across his chest instead of over his shoulder and waved at Bard. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I guess that’s him then,” Bard said as Kili walked over to Fili.

“You have a bike,” Kili said as he came to a stop in front of Fili.

Fili smiled. “I have a bike.” He offered Kili the helmet. “I don’t have a spare on me, so you’d better wear this one. What’s the best way to get to your place from here?” Kili dug out his phone and a bluetooth headset. Fili traded the helmet for the bluetooth once Kili had turned it on. “That works too.”

“It’s easier than me trying to give you directions,” Kili said as he set his phone to navigate them to his apartment. He locked the screen and popped it in his bag.

“You ever ridden on a bike before?” Fili asked.

Kili smiled and seated himself behind FIli on the bike comfortably. “Yes I have,” he said cheerfully before pulling the helmet on and setting his hands on Fili’s hips. He could hear Fili laugh as the other man kicked the bike back on and drove out of the school. Kili meeped slightly as Fili wove in and out of traffic on the bike, wrapping his arms more fully around the blond in front of him and pressing close. It was thrilling, driving with Fili like this, and was doing absolutely nothing to calm him down. The adrenaline from the drive was actually making things worse. By the time Fili pulled into Kili’s street he was more than ready to get Fili into his apartment.

Kili pointed toward the alley between his building and the next where Fili could park the bike safely and waited as Fili turned the bike off. Kili took the helmet off and pulled FIli in for a hungry kiss. Fili twisted back, trying to make the angle easier, as he kissed him back. Kili dropped the helmet and pulled back, licking his lips before sliding off the bike.

“Kili?” Fili asked as Kili touched his shoulder, keeping him sitting on the bike. Kili smirked, pulling his bag off and dropping it to the street too, before throwing his leg over Fili’s and settling in his lap on the bike. “Oh, I see.”

“I doubt that,” Kili said as Fili’s hands came up to hold his hips. He leaned in to kiss him slowly. “I should really punish you for today.”

“Are you going to put me in detention?” Fili asked. “Wasn’t that what this is all about?”

“See, I just thought you wanted to see my handcuffs,” Kili said.

Fili’s eyes narrowed and he pulled Kili in close and kissed him silent. Kili moaned softly against his lips and let Fili dominate the kiss, teeth catching on his lower lip and nipping gently before continuing to kiss Kili breathless. He had zero problem with this, his hands sliding over Fili’s chest and pushing up his shirt as they kissed.

“Public sex a kink?” Fili asked as he broke the kiss to let Kili pull his shirt off.

“It can be,” Kili said, dropping the shirt to the ground and staring at his chest, mouth going dry.

“What?” Fili asked, a frown settling on his face as his hands tightened on Kili’s hips.

Kili licked his lips, biting his bottom lip unconsciously as he let his hands slide up Fili’s chest to rub against his nipples. His pierced nipples. Both of them. With heavy silver rings. Kili could practically feel his brain short circuiting as he hooked a finger through one of the hoops and tugged gently. Fili groaned slightly and Kili glanced up at him, tugging gently again.

“You like?” Fili asked with a smug smile.

Kili leaned in, kissing Fili hungrily as he pressed as close as he could on the bike. His dress pants were far too tight and if he didn’t get them both inside soon he was going to make a mess of them. All he could think of was getting Fili inside, handcuffed to his bed, so that Kili could have him at his mercy. He wanted to play, to lick and tug and suck on those bits of metal, wanted Fili balls deep inside him with he did so, wanted nothing more than to see how desperate he could make Fili by playing with those little metal bits.

Fili broke the kiss, laughing against Kili’s lips. “I think we need to get you inside,” he said.

“You didn’t have those yesterday,” Kili said, sliding his thumbs through the hoops and tugging. “I’d have remembered that.”

“I took them out,” Fili said, rolling his hips under Kili. “I’m thinking maybe I shouldn’t have.”

Kili groaned, his breathing picking up as he ground down against Fili. “Fuck,” he said, swallowing thickly. “Inside, okay, we need. I need. Inside.”

He slid back on Fili’s legs and completely ungracefully managed to get off the bike and Fili’s lap, barely managing not to land on his ass on the ground, and grabbed his bag. He opened the flap and dug through one of the pockets for his keys, grabbing them and almost dropping them when he felt Fili behind him, his hands stroking over Kili’s thighs. Kili swallowed, gripping the keys tightly and reached back to grab Fili by the belt.

“Inside,” he said, dragging the blond behind him as he climbed the stairs to the door. He had to let go of Fili, who was laughing, to get his key in the door. Fili took Kili’s bag from him when he would have dropped it again and followed as Kili pushed the door to the building open and then up the stairs to the door to his apartment.

“Someone’s a little eager,” Fili said with amusement as Kili dragged him inside the apartment.

Kili pushed Fili up against his closed apartment door and kissed him demandingly. “You have metal,” he said, nipping Fili’s lip. “Fuck, do you have any idea how hot that is?”

“Apparently not,” Fili said, letting Kili’s bag drop to the floor and taking out the bluetooth. He made to pull Kili close but Kili dropped to his knees instead, his hands working Fili’s belt and jeans open. “Oh fuck.” Kili chuckled and pushed the denim and the black boxer-briefs down enough that he could wrap his hand around Fili’s hard cock. He gave Fili a couple of teasing strokes before leaning in and taking the head of his cock in his mouth, licking at the slit and humming appreciatively at the taste of the other man.

There was a thump as Fili's head fell back against the wall, his hand going to the back of Kili's head. Kili hummed his approval and slid his hands over Fili’s thighs as he took more of Fili in his mouth and pulled back slowly and then off. He licked his lips, one hand wrapping around Fili’s shaft as his other teased along his soft leg hair, before leaning in and rubbing the tip of his tongue along the slit of Fili’s cock. Fili moaned loudly, his hand gripping Kili’s hair tightly as he worked the hole of his cock. Kili mentally congratulated himself as he stroked Fili’s cock, moving to mouth along the big vein before taking Fili in his mouth again. There was something primally satisfying about having Fili in his mouth, the warm weight and strong taste, that made Kili want to stay on his knees like this, worshipping the older man.

But that wasn’t the plan.

The plan was handcuffs. And those shiny silver hoops through Fili’s nipples.

Kili pulled off Fili with an obscene pop, licking the head of his cock again, before getting to his feet. “Bed,” he said as he pressed close.

Fili, his hand still in Kili’s hair, watched him hungrily. “You’re going to be the death of me, aren’t you?”

“It’s three in the afternoon,” Kili said with a slow smile. “We’ve got all day. And night.”

Fili swore, letting go of Kili, and let himself be dragged into the bedroom, one hand holding up his jeans. Kili pushed him onto the bed and knelt down, helping pull Fili’s boots off before tugging his jeans and boxers off. Fili laughed as Kili stripped him. He sat up after a moment and started in on Kili’s clothes, kissing at his neck as he undid the buttons of his blue Oxford. Kili bit his lip, trying not to moan as he reached down to undo his belt and his work pants. He taught in sneakers, which were easily kicked off, and he toed off his socks as well as Fili pushed the shirt off him and tossed it to the floor.

“There,” Fili said, his hands smoothing over Kili’s chest. “Now we’re both naked.”

“You have metal,” Kili said, his own hands immediately going to them to toy with them. Fili arched up into his hands with a soft grunt. Kili leaned down and took one in his mouth, sucking and scraping his teeth against the sensitive flesh as he threaded his tongue through the hoop and tugged. Kili could hear Fili cursing and made an appreciative noise as Fili grabbed him by the hair and pulled him away from his chest. Kili whined softly.

“So you like your hair being pulled?” Fili asked, giving Kili’s long hair a sharp tug. Kili shuddered and licked his lips. “Okay then. You mentioned you were kinky. Let’s see how kinky.”

“You want to see my toy box?” Kili asked, keeping still as Fili still held him by his hair.

“You have a toy box,” Fili said, eyes widening. “This is going to be fun, isn’t it.”

Kili tilted his head as far as he could to indicate his closet. “Wanna go get it?”

Fili gave a last tug of Kili’s hair and let go to slid off the bed and head over to the closet. Kili stretched out on the bed on his stomach, watching as Fili opened the door and found a medium sized wooden box on the floor. Fili glanced at Kili for confirmation before opening it.

“You wanna explain some of these?” Fili asked. “Because I’m not sure why you’d have duct tape in here.”

“Bondage tape,” Kili corrected. “It’s vinyl so it sticks to itself instead of to you. Obviously there are ropes in there and my handcuffs, police issue, and there’s a nice set of padded leather restraints.”

“You really like getting tied up,” Fili said, looking over his shoulder.

“I like tying people up too,” Kili said with a wide smile. “Not many people let me, though.”

“Probably because they know you’d tease the crap out of them,” Fili said. “I haven’t known you that long and already I know it’d be a bad idea.”

Kili sniffed. “Spoilsport.”

Fili snorted at something he found. “Plugs and cock rings I’m not surprised at, but candles?”

Kili slid off the bed and came over to press up against Fili’s back, his chin resting on Fili’s shoulder. “Ever been tied up and had hot wax dribbled on you? It’s amazing.” He reached out and tapped on a purple bundle that held a glass dildo. “Same with getting a glass dildo all cold. Temperature play is actually really fun.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Fili said as he leaned back against Kili. “Paddles for spanking?”

“Old boyfriend,” Kili explained as he reached around and slowly stroked Fili, teasing as he nuzzled his short hair. “He liked tying me up and spanking me until my ass was cherry red.”

“I can see the appeal,” Fili said, voice gone breathy.

“Wanna take out the handcuffs?” Kili asked.

“What’s in the leather case?” Fili asked, tapping the item in question.

Kili smiled and slid his hand down and rubbed his thumb over the slit in Fili’s cock. “Sounds. Thin metal rods of different gauges that you slide in here and the sounds rub right up against the prostate and there’s one I’ve got that actually has a bit of a vibrator in it. You want to think you’ve seen heaven you should try that.”

“You’re a trip,” Fili said, leaning back against Kili. He snagged the handcuffs and turned his head to kiss Kili. “On the bed.”

Kili rocked back on his heels and stood, taking the handcuffs from Fili and stretching. “You don’t want to play with anything else?”

Fili stood and took the handcuffs back, snapping one around Kili’s wrist, and nudging Kili back onto the bed. Kili let him, his mouth going dry at the way Fili was pushing him around so easily. “Right now I want to fuck you,” he said as he got Kili close to the headboard. Kili raised his other wrist and let Fili loop the free cuff through the metal slats of the headboard and cuff his other wrist. “Maybe afterwards we’ll see about playing with some of your other toys.

Kili bit his lip and spread his legs for Fili. “Less talk and more action.”

Fili leaned over Kili to dig under the pillow for the tube of lube they had left there last night and found the strip of condoms too. He opened the lube and coated two fingers and leaned down to kiss Kili. "Think you're still loose from this morning, teach?"

Kili arched his hips up. "I told you already, can still feel you from this morning."

Fili slid both thick fingers inside him and chuckled as Kili arched down hard on them. He played with Kili's ass, stretching him slowly and rubbing his finger over the sphincter and his prostate. Kili gasped and moaned and finally gave up and began swearing at Fili to hurry up.

"Impatient much?" Fili asked.

"I think we've done enough foreplay," Kili said. "Either fuck me or untie me."

Fili leaned down and kissed Kili before grabbing the condom and ripping it open. He rolled it on and slicked himself before grabbing Kili's thigh. He paused for a second, leaning down and kissing and nuzzling the soft skin before biting at it. Kili yelped, jerking his leg away only to be stopped as Fili pulled it over his hip. He grinned down at Kili before pushing into him with one forceful push. Kili gasped, grabbing the headboard as his back bowed. Fili leaned down, resting his forehead against Kili's as he breathed.

"Feel so good," Fili said.

"Fuck," Kili said as he panted.

"You like it rough," Fili said, tilting his head to kiss Kili.

"Love it," Kili said, biting Fili's lip. "Now move."

Fili shifted, pulling out only to thrust back in. Kili caught his breath and moved with Fili, arching down helpfully as Fili thrust. They set the pace, not nearly as breakneck as their previous sessions but still fast enough that Kili could do little more than hold on to the headboard and moan his approval. It was rough and primal, Fili taking him as if Kili was a spoil of war and he a conquering prince. KilI yanked at the handcuffs, wanting so badly to touch and pull and stroke and grab. He wanted to reach down and sink his nails into Fili's ass and urge him harder, faster, more more and more. He had to settle using his voice, tilting his head to the side to groan filthy things at Fili as the other man rested his head on Kili's shoulder. Even worse was that KilI could see those silver hoops swinging, moving with Fili, and he wanted them so bad...

His orgasm, when it happened, snuck up on him. He didn't realize it was happening, distracted by the nipple piercings and urging Fili to give him more, that it blindsided him. He shouted Fili's name as he came, eyes squeezed shut. He was blessed out, warm and sated, and groaned in passing protest as Fili arranged him in a better way and pounded into him a few time before coming with his own groan. Kili was boneless, using far more energy than he felt he had as he used his knees to urge Fili to rest against him.

“I think I’m ruined,” Fili murmured against Kili’s neck.

Kili nuzzled his hair idly. “Not a bad thing.”

“Hardly,” Fili said. He groaned and lifted himself off Kili, pulling out with a wet sound and peeled the condom off, tying it off and tossing it in the nearby garbage. “You look gorgeous all trussed up.”

“Gorgeous or not, you need to free me,” Kili said. “I want to touch you.”

Fili looked at Kili with a thoughtful look that had Kili’s cock trying to twitch against his stomach. “Maybe not just yet.”

Kili arched an eyebrow. “Are you sure you’re not a sadist?”

“Tell me more about these...sounds.”

Kili bit back a whimper. This was going to be a very long afternoon and he didn’t think he would be having any complaints.


	3. Breakfast For Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided we needed fluff because there is too much drama and wank going down on Tumblr right now. And it irritates me. So I give you some mindless fluff.
> 
> Set about two years into Fili and Kili's relationship (so way after the events of GA).

“I thought you were making me dinner,” Kili said with a smile. He came into the kitchen and hopped up on the counter next to the coffee pot, snagging Fili’s beer and watching him putter about the kitchen. “None of that looks like dinner food.”

Fili chuckled, pushing a fork through the scrambled eggs in the pan. “I said I was making food. Eggs and pancakes and bacon is food.”

“But that’s morning food,” Kili said. “You know, stuff you eat when you first get up.”

“Says who?” Fili asked. “Who tells you what you can eat when? Cuz, you know, that’s rubbish.”

“You can’t make anything but breakfast food, can you?” Kili asked, taking a sip of the beer.

“Fuck off,” Fili said. He turned the heat off on the eggs and took out two salad plates and dished them out. He fussed with the plates, carrying them out of the kitchen and into the living room, completely ignoring Kili as he continued to sit on the counter. Finally, once Fili had grabbed the last dish, he came over to Kili and yanked him off the counter by his legs. “Down,” he said, kissing Kili’s nose, keeping him trapped there.

Kili pressed in close and kissed him gently. “You made me breakfast,” he said. “Thank you.”

“C’mon, we’ve got food and Netflix,” Fili said. “Once we eat we can fall asleep there. Nice and relaxing. Perfectly boring and mundane.”

“Mundane is good for finals,” Kili agreed, letting Fili walk him backwards to the living room. He curled up next to Fili on the floor and started in on the eggs first. He leaned against Fili as he turned on the TV and nibbled happily. Finals were the worse part of teaching. He had to create the tests and make sure that his students passed above the minimum requirements, and then he had to help the seniors with their college admissions and. It was just rough. He barely had time to see Fili lately, pulling long hours at the school.

Fili ate with his arms around Kili, keeping him close and dropping little kisses against his cheek in between bites of food. Kili pushed his plate away and relaxed into Fili’s arms. They watched some weird horror movie about a reclusive heiress and the conmen trying to kill her. Fili moved them to the couch once it was clear Kili was close to passing out. 

Kili stretched out and hid his face against Fili’s chest, letting his brother’s breathing and heartbeat lull him to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt. Phoebe-Artemis wanted some Fili and Kili dealing with Kili's brother ot he aftermath of it, etc. She had preeeeviously asked on TMI Tuesday if the lads would ever marry. Fili was all "weeeeeell" and Kili answered in a array of pointing and "NO." :D

Kili sank down in his seat, hand over his face as Rivet shot off his mouth to the press. Fili was sitting next to him, his jaw open with a horrified look in his face and his back straight.

"That’s right!" Rivet said, gesturing to Kili and Fili. "My adorable baby brother is getting married! He’ll make such a blushing bride, don’t you agree?"

"I’m going to kill him," Kili growled.

"He does know you said no, right?" Fili asked.

"You think he cares?" Kili said, getting up and tugging Fili with him. Rivet said something and Kili flipped him off as he continued to drag Fili out of the dining hall and into the nearby bathroom. And then he locked the door. "Remind me why I can’t kill him?" Kili leaned against the door and scrubbed his face with his hands.

Fili watched him, smiling slightly. “Well, he’s your brother.”

"Yeah, not a good enough reason."

Fili stepped in close and tugged Kili in for a kiss. “He’s making you say yes to me. I kind of like him right now.” Kili growled into the kiss. Fili pulled back and tapped Kili’s nose. “I love you. Marry me like we should have been married before.”

"You know how I drag you to these things? And how they’re becoming more and more frequent?" Fili nodded. "Now imagine we’re the entertainment. Leverage. Another pawn on the chessboard, whatever you want to say. We do this and my brother is going to make it a point to bring us up in every way he can. River is a jackass. He will make sure we have no peace. I’d have to stop teaching, you’d have to find another forge that isn’t quite as public. Even with Dwalin that’s not going to chase off that many people."

"You think it would be that bad?" Fili asked.

Kili leaned into him. “So much worse. That’s mild compared to what it could be.”

"How about we do it—"

"In secret?" Kili asked. "And when someone finds out? You gonna deal with that shitstorm?"

"You going to let someone dictate your life?"

"Nope," Kili said. "Cuz I got you. I don’t need a ring or a piece of paper to tell me that I’m yours and you’re mine. Weddings and marriage are for the insecure."

Fili laughed and kissed him again. “You are so weird.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thornyhedge replied to your post “Glass Arrows Prompts”
> 
> I still want the Thranduil/Kili sex scene.

Kili waited on Thranduil's desk, waiting patiently. The older man walked around his office, filing paper and cleaning up equipment that was strewn about. Thranduil was ignoring him, braiding his hair absently, working around Kili's position on his desk.

Kili arched his back and peeled off his shirt, throwing it at Thranduil. The older man arched a brow and let the shirt fall to the floor. Kili smiled and laughed as Thranduil rolled his eyes. When Thranduil sat in his desk chair and turned to the computer Kili took the opportunity to climb into his lap.

"There are two things I want," Kili said, breaking the silence. "I want you to fuck me on your desk, for starters."

"That will not be happening."

"And I want to make a sex tape," Kili said.

Thranduil stared at him. "Excuse you?"

Kili leaned in and kissed him, "I wanna make a sex tape. What's wrong with that?" He grinned against Thranduil's lips and shifted in the older man's lap. "You seem to like the idea."

Thranduil cleared his throat, hands on Kili's hips. "My penis does not think for me."

Kili rocked his hips. "How about the desk thing? Wouldn't that be nice? Just imagine," he said, going up on his knees and pressing against his coach and burying his hands in Thranduil's blond hair. A warm hand ran up along his back, keeping him close. "You're always in here--doing work, talking to parents, yelling at people--and instead of being all grumpy and annoyed about everything you'd have something good to think about. Me. Naked. Bent over your desk."

"Kili..." Thranduil sighed.

"That's not a no," Kili said. He curled around him, licking along the shell of Thranduil's pale ear.

Kili yelped, clutching at his coach, legs wrapped around his waist, as Thranduil surged forward and pinned Kili against the desk. Kili looked up at him and grinned, letting Thranduil manhandle him. They kissed, Thranduil letting Kili set the pace, something that still sent Kili for a loop, and touched and stripped. Thranduil broke the kiss to turn Kili over, bending and flattening him against the desk.

"You want me to fuck you?" Thranduil asked. He dragged his teeth over the edge of Kili's jaw. "Is that what you want?"

Kili laughed and shivered, feeling Thranduil's slick fingers against his ass. "Yeah, fuck me here and then take me back to yours. Tape us. I wanna watch how you fuck me."

Thranduil laughed softly, deep in his throat, sending shivers down Kili's spine. He reached back and grabbed at Thranduil's neck and his hair, clinging to him and the edge of the desk as Thranduil pushed inside of him. Kili groaned, low and long, as they fucked. Thranduil was bigger than him, had more power and muscle and mass, and fucked him as he wanted and Kili, well. Kili didn't have to worry about doing anything more than vocally encouraging him and hold on for the ride.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phoebe-artemis replied to your post “Glass Arrows Prompts”
> 
> Dunno how porny you want to get, but sounding?

"Yeah?" Kili asked, stroking Fili's hip with the cool tip of the metal rod. "You good?"

Fili nodded and licked his lips, watching as Kili slowly slid the lube-slicked metal rod inside his cock. He hissed softly, trying hard not to squirm from the strangeness.

"Still good?" Kili asked, just barely holding the sound as it rested inside Fili.

"Y-yeah," Fili said, reaching out and grabbing Kili's free hand. "S'g-good."

Kili kissed the inside of his hip and gently eased the sound out of Fili's cock. He pulled his hand away to add more lube and gently let the sound slide inside Fili again. Fili groaned, biting his lip, and grabbing at Kili's hand again. Kili watched, very gently moving the thin metal rod around, not doing more than that. Fili didn't think he could handle what Kili could with them, but this...this. This was. Fili could get why Kili liked this as he let his brother pull the rod out and select a smaller sound. There was more lube and Fili groaned, squeezing his eyes tight and giving himself over to the feel of the metal inside him.

He could come to enjoy letting Kili take control, if it came with experiences like this.


	7. Throws a Mean Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason Kili refuses to let Fili and Thranduil even within spitting distance of each other. And why Fili is not allowed at archery practice any more.

Fili got off his bike, taking his helmet off and shaking his hair out, and looked at the motorcycle critically. He was restoring a classic Harley panhandle but something didn't feel quite right on the bike. He shrugged, setting his helmet on the seat and peeling his gloves off and shoving them in his back pocket.

The Community Center Kili had commandeered for the school's archery team was decently big and nicely built. Fili had picked up a couple of games of basketball here with Dwalin, Bard, Bifur, and anyone who happened to end up hanging around. It was a small blessing in disguise and fun--he would be driven to distraction if he didn't have something to focus on other than all the shit that had gone down in the past six months. Too much...

Fili shook his head, focusing on the idea of seeing Kili with his braces and being bossy and caring at the same time. Though, really, the armguards and shooting gloves was really a kink Fili was discovering he had. There was something about the leather and Kili and the competency it took. Well. Maybe it was more of just Kili kink.

He slipped into the shooting range and watched from the back as Bard and Kili worked with their kids, encouraging and advising. It had actually been a little bit of a surprise when a new student had transferred to the high school and then joined the team. Sigrid was not a girl to mess with and had sat down and had a staring contest with Bard until the two ended up hugging tightly and generally being both adorable and mushy at the same time (Kili's words). Sigrid was an excellent shot, which wasn't very surprising, and Bard was standing back at the moment and watching her with a proud look on his face.

...there was a blond man down at the end physically adjusting a younger girl's stance. A blond man that Fili knew very well.

Thranduil.

Kili chose at that moment to notice him and practically pounce him. Fili laughed, distracted, as Kili pulled him into a hungry kiss and groped his ass. "Hi," Kili said, drawing the vowel out cheerfully. "Did you come to watch? We're almost done here."

"That's okay," Fili said. "I was thinking we could grab lunch when you were done."

"Ooh, food. Food is a good idea," Kili said, glancing over his shoulder at his kids. "Just us or Bard and Thran too?" Kili turned and looked at, eyebrow raised. Fili coughed slightly and let his hands drop from Kili's waist. "So that would be a no and just us."

Fili tried to give him a wide smile but Kili wasn't having it.

"You and Thorin need to chill," Kili said. "Seriously."

Fili shrugged. "It's a thing. Not so much that he's an elf anymore--"

"Was."

"--but more that I don't like the fact he slept with you and you were young and. I just don't like him."

"Jealousy is actually really hot on you," Kili said, biting his lip and giving Fili a grin that promised all sorts of things. "But later."

Fili watched Kili go back to his kids, focusing on one particular kid and just marveled at how good Kili was with them. Fili remembered hating the idea of ruling or being in charge of people. He could do it, still did it in some instances, but he hated it. Kili was a natural. 

"Perfect, isn't he?" Thranduil asked, coming to lean against the same wall as Fili, arms crossed over his chest. There was a fond smile there that made Fili itch to punch him. The former elf had his long hair pulled back into a ponytail, draped over his shoulder as he leaned so as not to trap it against the wall. He looked weird, though, in ripped jeans and a Gotham City PD S.W.A.T. t-shirt. It broke Fili's mind to think of Thranduil as a Batman fan.

"He always is."

The smile turned wistful and thoughtful. The itch grew stronger. "Has been for quite some time. He's always been a force of nature, even before." Fili grit his teeth. "As a tip, there's some great trails up in New Hampshire he always was complaining he never got the time to go to, or had someone to go with. I've been up there with Legolas and it is quite the sight in the fall. Kili would love it."

"I don't need advice from you," Fili said, biting the words out through his still clenched teeth. He wasn't normally very violent--that was always Kili...and Vaughn and Jared--but he was contemplating how he could hide the body after he strangled the other man. "I sure as shit don't need you to tell me how to make him happy."

Thranduil glanced at him, eyebrows raised, but said nothing. Practice ended and Thranduil went over to join Kili and two of his students, the four of them talking. They all had their phones out and were talking dates, making an appointment to get out to the training center Thranduil worked at, before the two studnets took off. Thranduil leaned in, his hand on the small of Kili's back, as they talked. Kili started laughing and That. Hand. Stayed. There. Fili could see Thranduil's thumb moving just above the waist of Kili's pants and he.

Well. He didn't actually remember stalking over, grabbing Thranduil's shoulder, and punching him. He did remember Bard laughing and Kili snapping at both Thranduil and Fili, calling them jealous children. Apparently he had known exactly what the two of them were doing. When Thranduil tried to play it off, act like a gallant knight, Fili hauled off and punched him again.

That one he remembered.

Also, he ended up breaking his hand. But it was worth it, even as Kili ignored him for the rest of the day they spent in the emergency room, the way he would swear under his breath when looking at Fili.

"So," Fili said when they got home. "Scale of one to ten."

"Eight hundred."

"That is outside the scope of the question, teach," Fili said, flashing Kili a charming smile. Well, what he hoped was charming. The way Kili's scowl deepened spoke otherwise. "Okay, I screwed up. But he was being and asshole."

"If you even dare say it was because he was looking at you and you told him to stop looking at you and then you punched him for it I will punch you," Kili said.

Fili stared. "Wait, what?"

"I teach high schoolers, dumbass. You think I haven't seen this ridiculous behavior before?" Kili asked.

"Which type of behavior?"

"The trying to outdo the other, be more macho, more...more. It's not cute."

Fili came over, tugging Kili in, wishing he didn't have a splint on his hand because it made holding Kili's hips that much harder. "I didn't like his face. It needed rearranging."

Kili's arms were crossed against his chest, not budging as Fili pressed them close. "You disliked it so much you broke your hand?"

Fili tried--failed, but he tried!--not to smirk. "Yep."

"Really."

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it."

"Hope you don't mind sticking to the couch then," Kili said, pulling away. "Fucking idiots the both of you."

Fili couldn't stop smiling. The couch was worth it for punching the former elf king.


	8. Window Washing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili really missed Fili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....I got bored on my commute....

South Station Bus Terminal was a bustling epicenter of people running off to New Hampshire, Maine, Cape Cod, Providence, and New York City. There were even buses that went to Maryland. Kili had grabbed an ice coffee and a vanilla cone from the McDonalds, shunning the tiny Honeydew Donuts (their coffee was vile) and was staring at the monitors that displayed arrivals and departures. So far Fili's bus was on time but it still made him itchy and impatient.

He sighed and found a empty seat at a random terminal--ignoring the glares of the people who were there for that bus and then had to queue--and devoured his ice cream. He watched as people hugged and kissed goodbye, others hugging and kissing hello, the regular commuters who looked close to homicide with their annoyance and despair, and the others on their phones or headsets arranging whatever they were arranging. 

People watching was fun. Fili had grabbed him one day and gone to the actual South station--the one with all the trains--and had sat them down with a bunch of pizza slices and soda. People watching, it turned out, was a Thing. Kili didn't really get it, people were people and either annoying or tolerable. Fili, though, watched them and would come up with ridiculous stories about them. He'd had Kili in stitches (and painfully snorting his soda on one occasion) with his narration.

It was boring to watch these milling idiots without Fili.

Wow. He was being bitter. Very bitter. A little condescending too. Fuck. This is what happened when Fili left him alone for two weeks during the summer. He turned into a petulant and grumpy old man. Thorin had nothing on Kili right now.

Kili finished his cone and crumpled the cone wrapped, stuffing it in a pocket, and chewed on his coffee straw. He watched as an older woman walked by slowly, looking for something or someone, a straw sticking out of her hot coffee cup. 

Why the goddamned hell would you drink hot coffee wins straw? What was wrong with these people?

Of course then he noticed Bofur. And Ori. And they were hugging and--WAS THAT A KISS? Kili sat up straight, feeling his jaw drop open. 

No!

Oh dear fucking god. It was!

Kili frantically patted himself down for his phone, barely managing to not douse himself in his coffee, and sent a mass text to Fili, Nori, Dwalin, Bifur, Bombur, and Thorin. He even managed to snap a picture of the two of them being irrationally adorable, foreheads touching as they talked. 

He was delighting in this too much. The Company would give them so much hell. Just the thought of it made Kili grin.

/omw. coming off 3/ Fili sent. Then promptly /NO FUCKING WAY. BOFUR YOU SLY BASTARD/

Kili grinned, getting up and stretching, sticking the chewed on straw in his mouth and moseying over to Terminal 23. He watched the bus pull in and rocked on his heels a little, eager to have Fili back. He was also determined, dammit, to make sure that the next time Fili had a trip like this that Kili came with. Bard could handle the archery competitions without him. Even with that cast on. No problems. 

Kili tossed his empty coffee cup in a near by trash can. He saw Fili come into the station and promptly strode over, grabbing his face and kissing him. He could feel Fili laughing against his lips, hands coming up grip Kili's hips, thumb working under Kili's tshirt to rub the beginning of his mark. Kili didn't really care so much at the grins and side looks they got, even a "way to go" from the passers by. He had Fili.

Fili who was pulling away. Kili whined softly and pouted.

"As much as I love the welcome and the kissing,breathing is also an awesome option," Fili said.

"Breathing is overrated," Kili said, pulling Fili in for another kiss. Fili was laughing as they kissed, calling Kili an all manner of things.

"Okay, okay, I get it, you missed me," Fili said. "How about we finish this at home?"

Kili leaned back, studying Fili's face. "Yes. Home. And a bed."

"And a shower," Fili corrected.

Kili smirked. "Afterwards. I plan on making you even dirtier than you are now."

Fili rolled his eyes and let to of Kili, reaching back to grab his suitcase. "You are ridiculous. Sex fiend. Moron. You went crazy this week, didn't you?"

Kili followed Fili out of the busy terminals and into the main concourse to the elevators. "No idea what you're talking about."

"You do realize Bard bombarded me with texts. Frerin and Milena too. And Breanna--the same Breanna that thinks I'm still a criminal--texted me. How the hell did she even get my number?"

"Probably stole my phone," Kili said with a shrug. "And you are totally still a criminal," Kili grinned. He fluttered his eyelashes at Fili. "After all, you've stolen my heart, love bandit."

Fili stared at him. "Never do that again. That's just fucking creepy."

They made their way out of the station as Kili cackled softly, Fili heading down the sidewalk to get to the subway and Kili opening the door to a cab. Fili looked about to protest but paused, thinking, and shook his head as he hauled his suitcase into the trunk of the taxi.

It wasn't a terribly long ride to their apartment. Back Bay was huge and they lived rather in the middle of it. Kili kept his hands to himself in the cab as Fili chatted with the driver, the two of them acting like long lost friends. Kili watched and plotted, licking his lips and coming up with the perfect idea. 

They paid the cabbie, giving him a good tip, and hauled Fili's suitcase up into their building and apartment. Fili was giving him that look, the wary one, the one where he knew some of what Kili was thinking and he wasn't sure if he was going to like it or not. Kili opened the door and let Fili inside, the suitcase ending up in the bedroom.

Once that was out of the way, Kili pounced. He grabbed Fili by the back of his neck and kissed him again, hungry and needy, and this time Fili responded in kind. They started undressing each other, shirts being lost and shoes kicked off. Fili made to try and pull Kili toward the bed but Kili wasn't in the mood for a bed. He reached down, smirking, and grabbed Fili but the waist of his jeans and started pulling him towards the living room. With the windows. The thick windows. The ones they'd both eyed and never done anything about before.

Fili laughed and went for Kili's jeans, popping the button roughly and pulling the zipper down as quickly as possible. Kili leaned back against the windows, shivering slightly as his warm skin met the cold glass, hands stroking sad tracing the muscles in Fili's arms. Fili got them both naked, pressing Kili fully against the windows and covering Kili with his own body. Both of them were hard and Kili moaned, letting his head fall back as they brushed against each other. 

"Fuck I've missed you," Fili said, reaching down and wrapping his hand around both of them and stroking. He leaned in and fixed his mouth on Kili's neck, biting and sucking hard enough to raise a purple hickey. "I'm going to do my level best to make sure you can't walk tomorrow."

"Good," Kili said, pushing Fili away. "Because I want you to. I don't care what you do, how you want to do it, just touch me and fuck me."

Fili walked backward, keeping his eyes locked with Kili's, as he grabbed the lube from the side table. Kili grinned, biting his lip as he did, as Fili looked down at the tube. It had been...a little more depleted than when Fili had left.

"Really?"

"I missed you," Kili said. Fili shook his head and came back over to him, hand going down to grip Kili's cock and stroke it, fingering the head, and gently dragging his nails along the underside. Kili closed his eyes and gasped. "Fili, please, please, I need you. Give it to me, fuck I need it. I need you."

Fili kissed him and turned him around. Kili raised his arms, flattening them against the glass. Fili grabbed him around the waist and pulled, readjusting Kili's stance. Kili shuddered, looking out the window as he heard the top pop and the feel of Fili's fingers pressing into him.

"You've been busy," Fili murmured. "You're loose."

Kili chuckled and then Fili twisted his fingers and Kili choked on the sound. Fili snickered and pulled his fingers out before pushing them back in with more lube. When Fili was satisfied, he turned Kili again, hands reaching down to grab at Kili's thighs. It took a little maneuvering but then Fili had him and was pressing into him and those arms and the muscles and his cock and Kili's brain short circuited.

Fili wasn't taking it slow and easy, not like this. He was using the position to thrust hard and fast, fucking Kili. There wasn't aching nice about it, just fucking, the two of them too desperate for more. There was kissing and panting, but there was pressure and gravity and a fantastic angle. Fili was moaning, nails digging into Kili's thighs, and Kili reached down, grabbing his cock and pulling on it, needing just that extra bit.

"Fuck, fuck, Kili," Fili was panting.

"Yeah, c'mon, c'mon," Kili said, one hand coming up to grab at Fili's hair, tugging so they could kiss, biting at Fili's lips, capturing his bottom one and tugging gently.

Fili growled, and there were three more thrusts, harder than before, and Kili shouted as he came, hands flying to Fili's shoulders to steady himself, his own nails digging into the skin there. Fili wasn't too far behind, his groan lost in Kili's loud noise. They stood there, Fili's biceps trembling and twitching, the two of the trying to catch their breath. 

Fili pulled away, his cock slipping free, and let Kili go. "That," he said breathlessly. "Yeah. That. We're. Yeah."

Kili laughed, twisting and falling onto the floor, landing on his back. He felt used and it was awesome. "Oh yeah."

"How about round two in the kitchen?" Fili asked.

Kili rolled his head and looked up at him. "Sounds excellent."

Fili grinned and knelt and then straddled Kili on the floor. "You look gorgeous."

Kili reached up and rubbed at one of the multiple hickies he'd left. "So do you."

"Missed you."

Kili hummed and tugged Fili closer. "I'm coming with you next time."

Fili smiled. "Of course you are. Can't have you terrorizing everyone when I'm gone."

:::

(Omake)

It was unfortunate that she had looked up when she had. There was a very naked man pressed against the window, hair falling over his shoulder and he was...well. She was flustered to say the least. Even more so when she saw the blond man behind the brown haired man. The brown haired man was spun around and then--oh! Oh my. She tugged at her collar and hurried along her way. That...definitely perked up her day, that was for sure. Though, she could have sworn she knew the brown haired man. Something about him looked familiar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS FOR THE OMAKE. Uhm. Idk where that came from. We'll see?


	9. After School Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili thinks some roleplay with his favorite teacher is in order

Fili pushed Kili into the classroom and closed the door. "After school detention, really?"

Kili laughed. "Really?" he echoed. "You're that upset? You're the one who ended up showing the assholes how to make paper airplanes."

"Now, teach, it’s important for all kids to know the fine art of the paper airplane. I did teach some of them how to make fortune tellers too.”

“I swear,” Kili said, trying to talk around Fili kissing him. “I don’t know who’s the bigger child.”

“That would be Bofur,” Fili said, grabbing at Kili’s tie and loosening it enough to pull it over his head and toss it at a desk. “I’m showing these idiotic children what they’re missing with their technology.”

“Should I get you a cane you can shake?” Kili grinned, hopping on one of the desks, letting Fili undress him. “An ear horn like Oin’s?”

“You calling me old?” Fili demanded, undoing Kili’s belt and pulling it free with a crack of displaced air.

Kili licked his lips, leaning back the slightest bit on the desk, thankful that the kids had solid desks rather than those old fashioned wooden ones. Those would have snapped in a second under Kili’s weight. Especially with the soon-to-be added weight of Fili and pressure—

“If you are thinking of anything other than getting your pants off I am going to handcuff you to the bed and leave you there later,” Fili said. 

Kili slid his hands up under Fili’s t-shirt, pushing the fabric up, before lightly scratching down over his six pack. Fuck, those muscles. Kili wanted to just. Lick them.

“Teach?” Fili asked, grinning.

“This desk or mine?” Kili asked.

“This one," Fili said, fingering one of Kili’s shirt buttons before reaching down for the tail of the shirt and ripping it open, buttons flying from the force. “Think of it as roleplay.”

“Excuse me?” Kili asked. He hated that he sounded breathless and the way his dick twitched. Fili had that smug look on his face that said he was feeling something through the bond. “Roleplay?”

“Mm,” Fili said, leaning in to kiss Kili. “C’mon, teach, I need some extra credit.”

Kili stared at him, blood pounding in his ears. No fucking way. That wasn’t fair. He hadn’t even! Oh, Fili played dirty. And that goddamned smirk. So sure of himself and fuck that was hot and oh he wanted to. Oh. Oooh…

“All the extra credit in the world won’t help you pass,” Kili croaked.

“Nothing?” Fili asked with a pout. He reached down and palmed Kili through his dress pants. “There isn’t…something I could do to change your mind?” Fili was trying to look bashful, trying to do that seductive eyelash thing, and was failing miserably on both counts. But Kili still really, really enjoyed it.

“I, I might?” Kili started before clearing his throat. Fili’s hand was moving, kneading him, that smug look still on his face. “You could try and we’ll see how good you are. I might—we might be able to work something out.”

“Yeah?” Fili said, brightening up and fuck him, that wasn’t fair. Fili looked gorgeous all lit up and smili—no, beaming, at him. “I’m not good at a lot. but I think I’m pretty good at this.” Clever fingers popped the button and dragged the zipper down. “I’m real good at this.”

“Yeah?” Kili asked, watching as Fili moved back a stepped and reached back, pulling his t-shirt up and off, letting it drop to the floor. “Let’s see how good you are. I’m not going to do anything to your grade if you can’t back your words up with actions.”

Fili yanked at his jeans, freeing himself and pulling out a tube of—

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Kili stared. “You had lube in your back pocket the entire time you were! You complete—!”

Fili grinned and leaned in, bracing his hands on the desk and kissing Kili into silence. “Yeah, I had lube in my pocket. Yep, I came here specifically with the intention of bending you over one of these desks and fucking you stupid. And then, you know what next? I’ve got this thing on my bike, that thing you like? Yeah, we’re gonna use that and then we’ll go out to dinner, get some pizza and maybe brave the lines at Mike’s, and then we’ll go home. If we’ve got Mike’s I’m going to feed you cannoli while you try so hard not to come from that toy and then I’m going to fuck you again. You got a problem with that, teach?” 

It really should be illegal the way Fili drawled teach at him, all slow and then with a bite at the ch. Such a bite.

“I’ll ask again, you got a problem with that?”

“You’re awfully bossy for a student,” Kili said. “I’ll have to dock some points for that.”

Fili smirked at him, taking a step back and pulling Kili off the desk by his hips. “Turn around, then, let me see if I can make up for those points.”

Kili shivered, doing as he was told, licking his lips as he went. He leaned forward against the desk as Fili yanked his pants down and then there were fingers. Fili pressed against him, his hands splayed, fingers moving and stroking over Kili’s hips and up under his ruined button-up. Kili could feel the rough denim of Fili’s jeans against his heated skin and the way Fili’s hands—rougher than they had ever been in their previous lives—caught against his chest hair and—

“Kili, we need to—“ Thorin said as he opened the door.

Kili and Fili both jumped, Kili scrambling to pull his pants up and Fili backing away and shoving the tube of lube in his back pocket again. Thorin was standing there, a bunch of papers in hand, his mouth just this side of open. From anyone else it would have been a jawdrop.

“Uh, yeah?” Kili asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Thorin looked at the door and then at the two of them. Kili could see the way Thorin instantly shifted into not just boss and principal mode but also there was that nifty added feature of former Uncle. A very disapproving former Uncle. They were both about to get the reaming of a lifetime, and not even remotely in the fun way they had wanted. Kili glanced quickly at Fili and saw the abject mortification as Thorin started yelling.

Somehow he had a feeling there wouldn’t be any classroom nookie for a good, long while.

Dammit.


	10. Classics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili is "subjected" to Doctor Who

Kili spooned up behind Fili, the two of them tangled happily in sheets and the duvet. He was shamelessly taking advantage of being taller to wrap himself around the other man. He ducked his head and nibbled lightly on the slope of Fili's shoulders.

"Nnnhhhh," Fili groaned. "Stoppit. I don't think I can get it up again."

"Whimp," Kili teased.

"If you still want something I can find a toy to use on you," Fili said, shifting and turning to look at Kili.

"I'm good," Kili said. "I was thinking, though, that this might be a good time to make you watch Doctor Who. I can turn the roku on and we can stay in bed all day."

Fili sighed. "All right, go for it." Kili grinned and rolled over, grabbing the remotes and waking up the big TV they had in the bedroom. Fili was snagging pillows from the floor and tossing them back on the bed. He whapped Kili wth one when he leaned over and bit at the soft curve of his ass. "You fucker."

Kili stuck his tongue out. "C'mon, you'll like it."

"If I don't?" Fili asked, wiggling around until he was comfortable against the fluffy pillows.

Kili tossed him a withering look. "Lie."

Fili laughed and watched as Kili brought up Netflix and the dreaded Doctor Who. He winced when he saw there were seven seasons. If Kili was going to make him watch all of that...

"Be glad I'm starting you at the new seasons," Kili said. "I could make you watch Classic Who with me."

"Is it worse than original Stat Trek?"

"Heathen," Kili said, flopping back against Fili's side. "Shut up and watch the awesome. Even if I dislike Rose she is still wicked important."

"You Bostians and your wickeds," Fili said. He grunted as Kili's pointy elbow hit his ribs. He manhandled his brother against his chest and kissed his shoulder. There was a thread of annoyance and contentment through the bond. Kili wasn't actually unhappy with him, he was just pouting.

They watched five episodes of Doctor Who before they started getting hungry. "Well?" Kili asked as he set his phone down. Dominos would be delivering a terrifying amount of food soon.

"Farting monsters? I mean, c'mon."

Kili rolled his eyes. "Aliens!" he cried, getting off the bed and shimmying into a pair of basketball shorts. "Okay, aside from the Slitheen, what do you think?"

"I like, what's her name, badge lady."

"Harriet Jones," Kili said. "She's awesome. And she shows up quite a bit going forward. Awesome lady."

"You said that already."

Kili stuck his tongue out. It was becoming a habit of his; too much time with teenagers, in Fili's opinion "Willing to watch some more? It gets better. John Barrowman is in it. And there is a truly freaky episode with kids and gasmasks. And you can meet the Daleks!" 

Fili sighed. "Yeah, okay."

Kili made a face. "Okay, let's make a deal. Watch until the end of the season, which is only another eight episodes. If you're still not a fan then I won't harass you into watch the rest. But when season eight starts you are going to have to suffer through me being an absolute nut job."

"The things I do for you..." Fili said, trying not to smile.


	11. Fili Teaches Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is tooooooootally all for dianalunae as a congrats for getting an AWESOME job. :D because i'm a wonderful person (lies) and try to indulge my dears when i can

Kili stretched and rolled over, draping himself over Fili's lap. "What's up?" he mumbled into Fili's stomach. The other man rearranged his hands, Kili’s head, and the iPad he refused to let go of. The blond had the audacity to be sitting up in bed past midnight with the lights off but that iPad still lit up.

“Hm? Nothing’s up, relax, go back to sleep,” Fili said, burying his fingers in Kili’s hair and scratching at his scalp. Kili hummed happily, squirming, as Fili continued to pet and stroke him. There was something so much more intimate and wonderful about Fili playing with his hair than him playing with other parts of Kili. “Seriously, don’t you have an early class tomorrow? Go to sleep.”

“You’re petting me,” Kili protested. “I’m not gonna do much more than lay here and savour it.”

“Dork,” Fili said with a soft chuckle.

Kili let the silence fall, eyes closed and slowly turning into a limp noodle under Fili’s nails. He was just about to drift off, despite what he had said before, when Fili moved his hand and twisted, letting the iPad gently fall to the floor. Fili squirmed and rearranged them, guiding Kili’s head to his shoulder as their limbs tangled and threaded together.

“You know how Dis and Thorin talked Dwalin and me into joining that Boston artists guild thing?” Fili asked. Kili hummed in agreement, nuzzling at Fili’s furred jaw. “Well, one of the Cape blowers is coming up to do this talk thing with a bunch of people and there’s been some interest in teaching a class or two.”

Kili waited for Fili to continue, one hand sliding down Fili’s chest to rub at his hip. Fili was still too thin. He’d have to rat his lover out to Milena, have her stuff Fili full of cupcakes, and get some more meat there. Fili didn’t take care of himself all that well sometimes.

“Well, uh, they asked me. To, you know, help out. To teach.”

Kili opened his eyes, blinking. “The guild thing or the Cape blower?”

“Both? Or, well, the email sounds like both. There’d be four classes, two a day, wherever we’d feel most comfortable, but lots of. I don’t know. There’d be publicity and good pay. I’m just.”

“You’re excellent,” Kili said. He squirmed about so he and Fili were face-to-face and snagged the other’s hand. “Your pieces sell the fastest out of James’s gallery and you’ve had a lot of interest in commissions too.”

“Yeah, but…”

“But nothing,” Kili said, stealing a quick kiss. “You’re brilliant, brother mine. You were before and you are now. Praise has always been odd for you. You want it but it feels odd when you get it.”

“Get out of my head,” Fili groused half-heartedly. “Stop knowing me so well.”

“Oh, Fili,” Kili said with a drawn out sigh. “Are you going to say yes?”

Fili tugged Kili close and nuzzled against his neck, his warm breath tickling over Kili’s collar bone. “Yeah, I said yes. I mean, how could I not? This sort of thing doesn’t happen all the time, no matter how awkward it makes me, and I need to…yeah. I need to.”

Kili curled close, and a tiny bit protectively, around Fili. “You’re going to be wonderful.”

“Hope so.”

Weeks later, after the classes, when Fili was drowning in email requests for more instructional sessions and even more commissions Kili said nothing. Instead, he did what any good boyfriend would do—he kissed Fili, rubbed his back, and handed him a new beer.


	12. Chapter 12

Dwalin watched Fili dip, twirl, blow, twirl, angle, blow, cool, crack off, and then place glass arrow after glass arrow in the anneal to finish. Some were large, some were small, some were even colored. The one Fili was just finishing up was clear shot through with violet.

"You should try lampwork," Dwalin said when Fili stopped to wipe his forehead with the back of his arm. "You could have some fun with them."

Fili glanced at him, a tired smile on his face. "I'll try it, thanks."

"Project?" Dwalin asked.

Fili rolled his shoulders and shook out his hands, walking over to take a large gulp of his water. "A bit of one, yeah. I got a design in my head and I wanted to see if it'd look okay in person."

"Show me?"

Fili nodded and rummaged around on his paper strewn desk to find his sketch pad. He handed the book over to Dwalin who took it with curiosity. There were several different versions of sketches on the page--some front-facing, some viewed from above, close-ups of the arrows, a view of the cluster. One was done up as a lamp, another as a wind chime, and another still a bowl edged in arrows at varying heights. Dwalin examined the pencil lines carefully, thoughtfully, before he handed it back.

"I think you'd make good money on all of them."

Fili laughed, tossing the pad on his desk. "I don't know. I want to make one for Kili but the only way I'll know what works is to make them all."

Dwalin nodded, scratching at his chin. "I see.” He went over to his desk, neat and orderly, and brought over the book for glass orders. “We could get you a couple more colored rods for the arrows, if you want. It’s not too late to add it onto our monthly."

Fili smiled, “Yeah, I think that’d work."

=

It took a little over a month to complete al of Fili’s designs, along with the new ones he just made because he could feel the shape in his mind and his hands moved to comply. Fili had them all strung up along one side of the studio, examining them closely, before sighing. He threw up his hands and went to grab his phone.

“Hey, what’s up?” Kili asked, sounding breathless.

Fili frowned. “Wh—oh!” He groaned. “Practice."

Kili laughed, that breathless note still there. “Yeah, Thranduil came to help and he brought a new minion for me to play with."

“A minion?” Fili asked. He leaned against his desk, hip cocked, legs crossed at the ankles as he smiled.

“Oh yeah. You remember Tauriel, right?"

Fili was silent for a moment before groaning. “No, c’mon. This. No."

“Yes,” Kili laughed, all bright and happy, and Fili couldn’t help but smile again. “She came to see Thranduil, who brought her to see me and Bard. It’s kind of nice to reconnect with everyone like this. Anyway, she’s moving to Boston and is going to be living with our dear elven king and the princeling, whenever he gets back from school."

“All these elves,” Fili said. “Uncle will be furious."

Kili was silent for a moment before he spoke. “She applied for the language teacher position,” he said. Fili could hear that smirk, the big and toothy grin Kili would have on his face. “She apparently can speak five different languages and teach them all."

“Oh this is going to be amazing,” Fili said.

“Jayce has a crush,” Kili said. “I’m watching him follow her around right now and it’s just. It’s disgusting and amazing. I love it."

“You’re taking so much delight in this,” FIli said. “It’s like you enjoy torturing our family."

“You know I do,” Kili said. “Anyway, you called for a reason, what’s up?"

“Could you swing by the forge when you get a chance?” Fili asked.”Maybe tonight, and we’ll swing by Brothers and get some roast beef?"

“Yeah, okay,” Kili said after a moment.”Something up?"

Fili looked at the wall of arrows and smiled. “No, it’s good."

“Okay then,” Kili said, letting out a puff of a breath. “It’ll probably be a few."

“I can wait,” Fili said. ”I’m working on some more dragons for a project anyway."

Kili grinned. “You know what would be funny? You making all those Smaug figurines and the dragon sees them and tracks us down to roast us like shish-kabobs."

“No,” Fili said, voice stern. “No, that would not be funny. That would be hell."

“Eh, you’re no fun,” Kili said. “I’ll see you soon. Love you!” And then he hung up.

Fili snorted and looked over at the forge, toying with his cell phone. No way Smaug had come back too. He was a dragon. Dragons weren’t real here. Kili was just being his ridiculous self. No need to fuss. But just in case, Fili decided, he’d try and fashion other dragons, non-Smaug ones. Just in case.

=

Fili watched with a mixed amount of glee and trepidation as Kili examined all the arrow creations. He stood longest in front of an elaborate wind chime, reaching out to play with the dangling arrows.

“Do you like them?” Fili asked.

Kili turned to him and smiled brightly. “They’re all wonderful, Fi."

“They’re for you,” Fili said. “To replace what I destroyed."

Kili came over and wrapped FIli up in a tight hug. “You didn’t need to do that. I mean, I love that you did, but you didn’t have to."

“I wanted to,” Fili said. “I figured we could put one out on the balcony?"

Kili nodded, resting his forehead against Fili’s.”That sounds perfect. Thank you."

Fili rested his hands on Kili’s hips, keeping him close as they stood together, perfectly content to do nothing more than breathe.


	13. Chapter 13

Kili’s back arched off the sun-warmed deck of the boat, hands buried in FIli’s hair as the blond slowly drew his mouth off Kili’s cock only to suck first one and then the other ball into his mouth. Kili’s breaths came faster, heart racing, feeling fingers sliding against his hole as Fili’s took Kili’s cock in his mouth again.

“Fili,” Kili moaned, trying to figure out what he should do with his body. Everything felt too much, so much, and it was just. He was so close and on edge and fucking Fili had kept him so close for so long and oh, oh. “F-fuck, close!"

Fili slid Kili’s cock out of his mouth, nibbling along Kili’s hip as the brunet shouted insults and curses. “Relax,” Fili said, voice rough. “You said you wanted me to fuck you on the boat. I’m gonna fuck you on the boat."

Kili pushed down against Fili’s fingers, legs spreading more to try and get Fili to actually do something. “More, more, more, more,” he whined.

Fili moved, leaning down to kiss Kili, teeth tugging at his bottom lip. “Ready?” he asked.

Kili let out a shaky breath and took another before nodding. Fili reached down, fingers finding the firm end of the butt plug and started to pull it free—slowly, teasingly, moving it back and forth as if he couldn’t decide if he wanted to take it out or not—while Kili breathed out and whined.

“There,” Fili said, kissing Kili again, setting the toy aside. “Bet you feel amazing now, all loose and open."

Kili, trying not to pant, growled. “Be better if you’d fucking let me come!"

“But Ki,” Fili said with a wide smile. “We’re out on the water, enjoying the sun, far enough away from people that we can take our time. So I can take my time."

“I hate you,” Kili groaned. “I hate you I hate you I hate you oh my god, take this fucking thing off of me and let me come!"

Fili nuzzled at the thick leather band around Kili’s cock and he slid two fingers inside the other man. “Oh, this thing? But it looks so pretty, and useful. Don’t you see how pretty it’s making your cock? It’s all red and swollen and perfect. Look at you."

“Less looking more touching,” Kili gasped, trying make Fili’s fingers do something more than just teasingly stroke inside him. “Fili, please, give me your cock. You’ve had me on edge all fucking morning!"

“You’ve been trying to climb me like a pole since this morning,” Fili said with a grin. He crooked his fingers and watched as Kili’s body jerked like he had touched a live wire. Kili couldn’t breathe or think, just feel and he loved this, he really did, getting to that point where everything was too much but not enough and fuck Fili for getting him there and then not going any further.

Fili leaned down to kiss Kili as he lay panting. “Please,” Kili begged. The blond smiled, pulling his fingers out of Kili’s ass to unsnap the leather cock ring. Kili almost sobbed at the feeling but barely had time to enjoy it before Fili’s fingers were inside him once more, stretching and pulling and stroking, hardly giving Kili a moment to breathe.

“Please?” Fili asked.

“Please,” Kili begged, fighting to reach out and grab Fili. He managed to wrap his arms around Fili’s neck, holding on as tightly as he could.

Fili kissed him, removing his fingers again and rearranging Kili’s body before pushing inside him. Kili clung tightly to him, mouth open in a soundless scream. He felt Fili moving inside him, felt his hands, felt everything. It was amazing and perfect and he could feel his mind blank out. He could feel the sun and yet he was the sun and Fili was the sun and everything was…exploding.

He came to wrapped in Fili’s arms, a light cotton sheet wrapped around them, the cooler sitting next to them. It was still bright and sunny but it was something Kili enjoy instead of be apart of.

“Hey,” Fili murmured, nosing at Kili’s hair. “Welcome back."

“Ngh,” Kili mumbled, curling closer into Fili. “Mmm…"

“Drink some water, okay?” Fili said.

“Next time we do you,” Kili said. He licked and nibbled at the skin he could feel under his mouth. “It’s good. So good."

“You need more pushing than I do,” Fili laughed.

“We have more sun?” Kili asked.

“You have some time to recover before lunch,” Fili said. “Then I’ll kick you into the ocean and see if you can swim.” Kili bit him. “OW!"


End file.
